chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli
Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli is a character roleplayed and adapted for World 2: Reflections by Lowri. She has the abilities of Stability Manipulation, Information Concealment and Tactility, all gained from the formula when she was an infant. She was adopted from birth, but is not particularly close with her adoptive family any more, and she has only learned of her birth family a few years ago. She is married to Nathan Petrelli. She has two sons and two daughters: Jamie, George, Anna and Alicia Petrelli. The family live in Washington DC. Appearance Barbara is identical to her triplets Niki and Tracy, and has on occasion been mistaken for the other 2. She has long light blonde hair, and blue eyes. Abilities The first ability Barbara manifested was Stability Manipulation. This ability enables her to alter the stability of various things. She normally has quite good control over the ability, having had it for many years, but her control temporarily slipped soon after she became pregnant with her eldest son, and as a result she's still a little frightened of it. With the ability, she can cause buildings to collapse or be more stable, as well as affecting earthquakes and landslides. She can alter the stability of abilities, temperaments, health, relationships and timelines. Her second ability, and by far her favourite, is Tactility. This is the ability to affect others by touch, and is most often used through the hands. Skin contact is not essential, but makes the effect stronger, as does a more intimate touch. Barbara can seduce others with a touch, hypnotise others with a touch, persuade others with a touch, and manipulate memories, thoughts and emotions to a small degree. Her final ability is Information Concealment, the ability to prevent information from being detected. Barbara is mostly unaware that she has this ability, and can sometimes hide facts by accident, often if she mistakenly believes them to be true. However, the ability would have no effect on a person who already knows the information. Its uses include preventing someone from being located clairvoyantly, preventing lies from being detected, and preventing something from being sensed or learned from instincts. It can hide anything from being detected by any ability, but the use must be precise. Family & Relationships *Adoptive father - Jonas Zimmerman *Adoptive mother - Mrs. Zimmerman *Adoptive brother - "The German" *Biological triplets - Niki Sanders, Tracy Calwin *Brothers in law - DL Hawkins, Jack Calwin, Peter Petrelli, Neo Petrelli *Sisters in law - Pippy Gray, Lowri Elan Petrelli *Nephews - Micah Sanders, Cody Calwin, Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Steffan Petrelli, Luke Accera-Gray, Josh Deveaux, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Claude Bennet, Jacob Gray, Alex Gray, Braedon Gray, Zander Calwin. *Nieces - Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Dani Petrelli, Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray. *Great-nephews - Jake Deveaux, Alec Petrelli *Great-niece - Dara Petrelli *Husband - Nathan Petrelli *Sons - Jamie Petrelli, George Petrelli *Daughters - Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli *Stepdaughter - Claire Bennet *Stepdaughter in law - Gretchen Berg *Stepsons - Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli *Adoptive stepgranddaughter - Ella Meers History Barbara was born one of triplets, but their birth parents died when they were infants. After this, the 3 were given synthetic abilities using the formula - as an experiment to see how they would cope with them - and the sisters were separated. Barbara was adopted by the scientist who'd given them the abilities, Jonas Zimmerman, and his family. She manifested her abilities as a child, and her adoptive father brought her into the Company to test her limits. These experiments overstretched her control, and she accidentally caused herself to flatline repeatedly. Eventually, Zimmerman chose to stop the testing, and had all of her memories of it telepathically removed. S he grew apart from her family in time, and she moved to Washington DC in her twenties. It was here that she first met Nathan for the first time, and they had a one night stand. She learned later that she was pregnant, after the child began destabilising her abilities. She assumed that the child was Nathan's. They agreed to raise the child together, eventually beginning to date, then shortly after Jamie's birth, Nathan proposed to her, and they were married 6 months later. Their great-nephew Alec was born during the reception. Recently afterwards, she had her memories of her childhood testing healed, after meeting one of the agents involved caused her to begin remembering. Etymology Barbara is a Greek and Latin name which means "foreign, strange". This may refer to how learning of her abilities and her birth family has been foreign and strange for her. Zimmerman is her adoptive surname and is German, meaning "timber man" or "carpenter". Her marital surname, Petrelli, is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.